(1) Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to the field of cushioned vibrating means and particularly to mounting methods and structures for self contained pressure activated vibrating means inside a cushioned means.
(2) Statement of the Prior Art
Applicant is not aware of pertinent prior art except for her own U.S. Pat. No. 4,136,685.